


trust in me

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, for the first story so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Race is called to Brooklyn





	trust in me

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 30 day writing challenge!! 
> 
> The first prompt was **Silence**

When Race enters the Brooklyn lodging house, he doesn’t need to say a single word to find out where Spot is. 

The faces he sees tell him everything and Race nods in return as he climbs up the stairs. Past the rooms of bunk beds, around a corner or two, Race reaches a singular window, opening it with ease. 

His feet make a terrible clanging as he lands on the fire escape, but the boy before him doesn’t bother to turn around. With a small intake of breath, Race sits down next to him and follows his gaze out into the setting sun. 

It’s an almost perfect moment, but Race isn’t there without his reasons. He wants Spot to talk about it first, should he wish to, and rests his forearms on the bar in front of him. Race pretends not to notice when Spot shuffles closer, turning only a little when a head rests on his shoulder.

While Spot’s breathing evens out, Race can’t ignore the whitening knuckles as Spot grips onto the bar. Pulling one of his arms back, Race wraps it around Spot’s shoulder, keeping it firm when Spot’s initial reaction is to stiffen.

This isn’t the first time and it won’t be the last as Race moves his fingers in tracing circles to calm Spot down. That is, as calm as Spot can be after the day he’s had. With just a moment’s hesitation, Race uses his free hand to release Spot’s tensioned grip, running a thumb over the bruised knuckles. He raises Spot’s hand to his mouth, kissing a blossoming bruise just as Spot begins to curl into him. 

Race can’t help but wonder what the others would say if they saw them now. He knows the only reason Spot allows them to be like this is because they never will. If Race could shout their love from the rooftops he would, but he promised Spot. 

He thinks maybe in time, Spot will entertain the idea of them at least telling their closest friends. For now, he appreciates these moments for the time he is allowed. Spot has his walls down and Race can take care of him in a way that only works for them. 

When dusk begins to settle, Race glances down to see Spot dozing off, his face a calm silhouette in the little light that reaches their corner. Grinning to himself, Race nudges Spot to wake him up just enough, his hands guiding the dazed boy into the lodging house and to his respective bed. 

Race will stay in Brooklyn tonight, not just because Spot is too tired to protest so. It’s part of him just as Manhattan is and with Spot curling into him when the lights go out, Race finds absolution in his certainty.

**Author's Note:**

> do u hear the sound of me crying in the distance
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
